


In My Time of Dying

by ObliqueOptimism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Gen, I accidentally fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sheriff Stilinski is named John, Why do mornings have to happen?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliqueOptimism/pseuds/ObliqueOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are difficult to navigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Time of Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally fic again. It just sort of happens okay. And Stiles' dad's name is John in this. Because I think that should be his name. Oh, I love the Stilinski family. Derek/Stiles. Also, unlike the title suggests, this is not angsty. It's fluff. Riina loved it so it's getting posted. I hope you enjoy it as well.

John knows his son. Of course he does, he raised him and was his only parent for half of Stiles' life. He is well aware as to how much Stiles dislikes mornings.

Or how much mornings dislike Stiles.

He usually always has the morning off works, as long as there isn't some murder happening (God weren't those the days?) he would push Stiles up and out of bed before shuffling him into the shower and turning on the water.

He never failed to smile when Stiles, still fully clothed, let out a startled scream.

John loved bonding with his son.

From there, mornings could go in a few different directions. Usually Stiles slowly made his way down the stairs with a loud thump once a minute. So, seventeen minutes after the sudden shower, he has made it to the bottom of the stairs.

John has coffee for him and hands it over as he makes his way to his office, grabbing something he had forgotten in there but needed.

But the mornings that Stiles stumbled down the stairs were not nearly as much fun.

More worrisome actually.

That was how Stiles broke his arm when he was thirteen.

Stiles was always awake and talking John's ear off by the time it was time for school, but he also had to get up two hours before he had to leave just so that he could take time to process that he isn't still asleep.

John doesn't mind waking his son up nearly every morning. Sometimes it was the only time he got to see his son. Though he was seeing Stiles at more crime scenes and that didn't set right with John.

He didn't want to go to push Stiles into the shower one morning and find out that his son wasn't there. Maybe he was injured from whatever he got up to and wouldn't talk about. He really didn't want to think about his son being the next murder victim.

But one morning when John went in to push Stiles into the shower he had to stop at the door and stare.

Because there was a Derek Hale in bed with Stiles.

And they were cuddling.

"Am I dreaming?" John voiced quietly. "I can't be. Why would I dream this image up?"

Sighing he walked closer to the bed and was glad to see that they both at least had pants on. Stiles had a shirt on while Derek didn't and John was not going to feel proud of his son for managing to score someone who was clearly a Greek statue.

Grabbing Stiles by the arm, he managed to untangle his son. He was glad that he didn't have to untangle him from Derek's grasp, but that was only because Stiles was the one with his arms wrapped around Derek.

Stiles was the big spoon.

There was a thought.

And it was going somewhere he didn't want it to.

Sighing, John dragged Stiles into the shower. Not turning on the water, he went back into the bedroom and saw that Derek seemed to enjoy mornings as much as his son did.

If they ended up working out, he worried about when they moved in together.

Debating what he should do, John managed to haul a pretty much still asleep Derek and manhandled him into the shower along with Stiles.

Turning on the water, he had to hide a smile from their screams of surprise.

Once they woke up enough to realize where they were, Derek looked around in confusion while Stiles was staring from Derek to John and back to Derek.

John just crossed his arms and waited for someone to say something.

"Yo, dad." Stiles mumbled, water still pouring on his head. "I see you met Derek."

"I met him when I arrested him." John said, trying to sound more angry than he was.

"Yes." Stiles nodded, "I guess you did."

"What is going on?" Derek asked, looking around, eyes wide.

Stiles' eyes narrowed at Derek, "Wait. Dude, you're a werewolf how did you not wake up when my dad dragged you to the shower?"

Derek blinked, "He did what?"

John ignored the line about the werewolf because he didn't want to know about any kinky nicknames his son gave out to his boyfriend, "I took you from Stiles' bed to the shower. Easiest way to wake people up." He bent down in front of them. "I need you both to focus okay? I know it's morning and it's the time where you're dying," Stiles nodded, "but one of you is going to shower now and the other later. You are both joining me for breakfast. There will be rules for this and one of them is that you will always have some pants on in the morning for when I have to wake you. Also, I won't be hearing any sex noises. Ever." With that he stood up and started walking out the room only to turn last second and to give Stiles a thumbs up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, these are the thoughts that went though Derek's confused head (warning capslock and no punctuation):  
>  "WHAT WHAT WHY AM I WET HOW DID I GET HERE IS IT RAINGING OMG STILES THERE YOU ARE WHAT IS THIS BATHTUB DOING HERE OMG IT'S JOHN OMG OMG OMG I AM WEARING PANTS THATS GOOD OH IT'S NOT RAINING ITS A SHOWER OH SHIT JOHN IS TALKING PAY ATTENTION WHY DO MORNINGS HAPPEN?"


End file.
